


Your tears a sea for me to swim

by therealbloodymary01



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 01x10, AU, Angst, Gen, IMSORRY, M/M, isuckathashtags, magicreveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealbloodymary01/pseuds/therealbloodymary01
Summary: As he watches the wind-storm he created crashing on their enemies, Merlin knows there is no way that Arthur hasn't seen it. He can feel the prince's gaze behind him and desperately tries to ignore the knot that's building up in his stomach.01x10 The Moment of Truth, AU in which Arthur actually finds out about Merlin's magic.
Kudos: 23





	Your tears a sea for me to swim

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a lot longer, but, apparently, I'm way better at writing short fics. Just how I think it would have gone if Merlin had told Arthur the truth. I think it'll be a OS but I could decide to write another chapter.

As he watches the wind-storm he created crashing on their enemies, Merlin knows there is no way that Arthur hasn't seen it. He can feel the prince's gaze behind him and desperately tries to ignore the knot that's building up in his stomach.

For a brief moment, he convinces himself it's all a dream, that nothing of what has happened is real.

Then suddenly all the villagers are celebrating their victory, screaming, laughing and hugging each other, and they are far too loud to be a mere illusion, so he just stays still in the middle of the battlefield, breathing slowly. He can't turn around, no, he doesn't want to see his face, the look of disgust that's probably spreading all over his eyes in that very moment. He can't take it, he just can't. 

Will is looking at him with what he imagines is pity, pity for his broken heart, pity for his forever lost friendship. Every inch of his body is aching, but the only pain he feels is right in his head, and God, it's consuming. He knows he has to say something, but he feels paralyzed, worse, terrorized. And it's only when he's about to give in and finally confront Arthur that the prince's voice, that voice he could never mistake, breaks the painful silence.

"Who did that? Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen," he states in a sharp tone.

Will turns his head at him, raising an eyebrow. Merlin knows he would take the blame if he only asked. But it wouldn't be fair, he needs to tell the truth, once and for all.

And maybe, _maybe_ , his voice cracks a little bit as he whispers Arthur's name in response, trying not to cry, because Arthur hates people who show weakness.

"I'm sorry..."

Merlin is expecting a fit of rage, to be insulted, screamed at, beaten even. But Arthur just stands there, an unreadable expression on his face, and somehow it hurts the servant even more, 'cause he's acquainted with his master bossing him around, mistreating him and just being an arrogant prat, but he's absolutely not used to that uncomfortable, invisible barrier that's already creeping up between them.

"You're a warlock."

It's not a question, just a statement. God, he wishes so hard he could tell him it isn't true, that he hasn't lied to him all this time. Yet, he can't. He'd like to say that he has used it just for him, just for Arthur, that he has never meant to harm anyone, that all he wanted - wants - is to protect him. Instead, he says nothing. Too many times speeches like that have run over his head, and now that the moment has come, the moment of truth, everything just seems so meaningless and stupid to say.

"Please, let me explain," he tries, stretching out a hand in his direction. He ends up brushing Arthur's arm, and he could swear he sees him flinch at the touch.

_He's afraid of him._

"Don't you dare say another word," he spits out, pointing his sword at him.

The hatred in his tone is enough to tear Merlin's heart into pieces.

The blade now is almost touching his neck, but that doesn't alarm him. It's not the first time that someone threatens him with a sword, after all. It's the way Arthur seems to be unsure of what to do, that scares the hell out of him.

"Kneel down," he orders, but it sounds more like a pleading.

"Arthur, please, you don't have to do this..."

"I said kneel down."

He eventually does like he's said, not because he couldn't fight back, of course, but because, deep down, he understands Arthur's anger. He thinks he deserves it, he deserves to pay for doing the only thing he swore to never let happen: hurting him. So he closes his eyes and waits.

But a whole minute has gone by and Merlin's still there on his knees, tears drying slowly on his cheeks. He looks up to tell him he's sorry just once more, 'cause maybe, maybe this time will make the difference. But Arthur's gone.


End file.
